hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Kulina
*Nate *Babe, My Hero In Life, Lover, KuNate, The Strongest MME Fighter Ever, Sex Beast |born=February 23nd, 1978 Great Britain |blood=Muggle-born |title=*Head Boy *Hufflepuff Prefect *Orde of the Elementals member. *Profesional muggle MMA fighter. |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5 ft 7 |hair=Black |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Light |hidef= |relationship =*Brody Hudson |family = *Alvey Kulina *Julia Kulina *Jay Kulina |hidem= |animagus=Black wolf |boggart=Being killed by his father after his coming out. |wand= |patronus=Doe |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Orde of the Elementals *Brody Hudson *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff|adress = |friends = *Reggie Mantle *Brody Hudson *Finn Hudson *Blaine Anderson *Patrick Dunbar *Cedric Diggory *Moose Mason *Isaac Lahey *Hufflepuff House |enemies = *Alvey Kulina *Jackson Whittemore *Theo Raeken *Slytherin House|marital = Deeply feelings for Brody|sexualpartners = *Brody Hudson }} Nathan Nate Kulina is a Muggle-born wizard who is sorted in 1989 as a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Seeker as Finn Hudson replaced him in 1994. He was also promoted to be the Headboy in 1994 and got into a confusing romantic relationship with Brody Hudson in 1995. Nate grew up in a heavy family. His father was on drugs, stayed for months rehab while his mother left his father after she was beaten and abused. He also has an older brother named Jay, who didn't made his life worth living aswell. He is an alcoholic with a high debt. However, in many ways Jay has acted more like a parent to his brother Nate than Alvey has. Headmaster Dumbledore was aware of the home situation of muggle-born, so he offerd Nate some Animagus classes because his faith in him. He was dedicated to succeed and spent almost all of his free time (next to performing his Head Boy duties) training himself and learning how to transform his body into that of his Animagus form, which he, after a year of hard work, found out was that of a black wolf. His Animagus form is only known to Albus Dumbledore since he hasn't registered it at the Ministry of Magic. After he graduated at the end of 1996, he became a professional muggle MMA fighter in Great Britain and is a loyal member to the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Nate is born on February 23nd 1977 in Great Britain. Nate grew up in a heavy family. His father was on drugs, stayed for months rehab while his mother left his father after she was beaten and abused. He also has an older brother named Jay, who didn't made his life worth living aswell. He is an alcoholic with a high debt. However, in many ways Jay has acted more like a parent to his brother Nate than Alvey has. As a young child, Nate always saw how his father treated his mother from a distance. He knew he'd stood up for his mother someday when he became stronger than his father, so his dream to be a fighter was always there. He couldn't talk about it to anyone what happens in the family, of his fear to make things more worse. Lucky enough, when Nate discoverd his specialty of him being a wizard made his life to a whole new level and decided to not let his family know about his magic. Hogwarts years On September in 1988 Nate made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time and was sorted into Hufflepuff, a house of Dedication, Loyalty and Kindness. Hogwarts was always a safe place for Nate. Especially when he learned how the LGBT community is not an issue anymore, thanks to minister of magic Garrett Douglas. Because the issue in the muggle world Nate couldn't really be open about his sexuality, even though Hogwarts was the perfect place for it. Physical appearance Nate is a tall, muscular, and handsome guy with black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. He tends to wear simple, casual clothes such as boot-cut jeans, henley or v-neck shirts in neutral colors, a black leather jacket, and boots, and he typically has either facial stubble or a scruffy beard. Personality and traits Nate's sexuality If there's one issue in Nate's life that he can't handle it's his sexuality. Since he was young Nate knew he was a part different than the others, he actually liked his same-sex and was ashamed of it. That can lead to how his father stood in the circle of life. He was the biggest homophobic Nate knew and with that, he couldn't be very open about it. There was always a big luggage on his shoulders, and he knew it would be very hard to handle. The bigger issue for Nate is not what everybody else will think but his perception of what everybody else is going to think. Nate is fighting for survival, fighting to understand who he is, fighting to understand his significance in the world. His sexuality isn’t as earth shattering to the other guy in the gym as you think it is, but it’s scary to actually find out that answer. Alhough Nate always knew he would't marry a woman, it was a big shock for him when he fell inlove with the younger puff Brody Hudson, the boy from a lower class but really attracitve and sweet. He didn't know how to handle those romantic feelings for a boy, especially not since it was the first time he actually fell in love with someone. Lucky for Nate, those feelings grew by Brody too as they both spend more time with each other. Even though they didn't really date, the love of the two was real, caring, sweet and romantic. Nate's sexuality became a big chapter for the Kulina family after his brother Jay found out about his sexuality. The Muggle brother found out after he saw Nate making out with Brody in the alley. Jay, who accept his brother from who he is, warning Nate by telling their father about the news. His advice is to never tell him about his sexuality for his own safetly. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Wizards Category:Kulina Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1989 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Muggle-borns Category:Order of the Elementals Category:LGBT Characters Category:Animagi Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1978 births